Assassins in my room
by Reina2336
Summary: When three assassins show up in a girl named Penelope's room she has to hide them til' they can fit in or go back home which ever comes first.
1. Chapter 1

Assassins in my room

Shopping idiots

This is random story decided it had to be written  
Ezio Altair and Connor were transported to the present time of 2013. In the room of none other than Penelope's. She had been winning in a game of poker against her friend when it happened. Tia screamed and nearly jumped out of her seat and ran while Penelope mouth exclaimed "whoa where hell did they come from". "Come down Tia everything is gonna be okay if you keep screaming someone is gonna come up here and find them" " Right b-but how did they" " I don't think they know how or why they are here but they are the assassins from assassin's creed how can we refuse them" "Right'

Ezio looks Penelope up and down before grinning and turning to Connor and whispering "she's hot' then purring like a cat which gets him an annoyed glare from Altair. I found some of my brothers clothing when he was a teen, then he was thin like Ezio. When he was around 25 he was about Altair's size. Lastly He began to get bulky in his early thirty's so Connor could probably fit. I rushed back into the room. I put the clothes in piles according to what would fit who then told them to pick out a pair of clothes they liked. I wasn't afraid to help them put them on because I had an older brother. But I have to admit I was a little weary about helping Ezio because of the weird smiling and purring earlier.

"Good they have clothes" Tia exclaimed. "Yeah but they won't last long" I look them all up and down "but these will do" Penelope says. "We'll go shopping tomorrow" Penelope suggest "Yeah! Good idea!" Tia agrees. "Now where will they stay?" Penelope questions "Oh! Got this one my place we got a four story house down the street" She continued "We don't use the fourth floor at all! Only I go up there for some quiet drawing time and scenery but I can move that to my room." Tia finishes. " Yes! Good idea! Lets go!' " how do we get them outside without being seen?" "Their assassins just tell them not to let anyone in this house see them then open a window. Meet us there!" I point at a topless car that I don't even know the name of. "Mom I'm gonna be out for only a bit do you mind if we hit the Mall?" " No, its summer break enjoy yourself as long as your friend has is allowed to go" "kk" Penelope answers and they run out the door.

They ran out to the car and Penelope unlocks it and opens the door for the assassins "This is a car it is something you use to get to far away places. Penelope drove for like a minute and stopped parked and helped them out of the car. " that wasn't very far" Altair said. "so" "Never mind" ''Anyway when you see me in that window" Penelope points." Climb to that window ,k" " alright" they say in sync. Penelope and Tia run as fast as they can up three rows of stairs. I Wave my hand out the window look to see the unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

Assassins in my room

More of just idiots

Well I'm back with another chap. I'm tired. Here you go!

(Penelope's point of view) I saw Ezio running full speed at a cat with hidden blade out ready to kill "STOP!" I yell "LEAVE THE CAT ALONE" I look at the cat more closely to see it was mine. Without thinking I jump out of the window climb down the wall with ease and carry the cat back to the house. As I do so I get amazed looks from both Ezio and Connor, But Altair was smiling impressed by the sudden skill shown in me. "Come on inside through the front door my parents are out". They take a second to realize what happened ( Altair does not) and follow in.

Tia rushes toward me "WHAT HAPPENED!? I HEARD SCREAMING!" "Nothing everything's okay, well if we're going to get to the mall, we better go ya ready!" " Yeah!" We Left my house and set out for the mall. When we got there, sense Altair came first we started shopping with him. Altair got 4 pairs of jeans 4 shirts and 2 hoodies. Of course he liked a certain suite just black and white he reminded me of James Bond. When we got to Ezio he wanted a sparkly blue suite and top hat. "What in Allah's name are you wearing" "Isn't obvious? This is cooler than what you old timers like!" 'Oh, no' I say to myself. "At least I have some sense of style, what you wear is like gibberish, absolutely no sense of meaning and that is the end of it" Altair finishes off Ezio. Ezio grumbles and growls but does not answer or comment just goes to change. Ezio ended up with 2 pairs of khakis, 2 pairs of jeans and 4 polo t-shirts.

Connor couldn't decide on two polo shirts, while Ezio and Altair were shopping so was Connor and had 4 jeans, 1 hoodie and 3 polo shirts and was deciding on which shirt to get. In two minutes Connor had decided and was ready. After paying all of us headed to the candy shop Tia had bought her candy and said she would meet me at the food court. I guess she needed to stop by Victoria's secret. Once Ezio had taken a bite out of his Hershey's chocolate bar he was literally bouncing off the walls. He ran down the long hallways and open areas of the mall til' we finally caught him. "Now what for lunch?" I thought pizza perfect I bet they'll love that' I bought a large pizza and found a table. I no only one person could possibly not like pizza and that was Altair so I got a salad just in cause but ended up not needing it. Luckily my friend Tia was willing to eat it.

When we got home, Sense My mom and Dad were out on this romantic cruise I went over and was going to spent the night at my friends house. I'd be spending the night there for a little while but little did I k the assassins would now be staying with me and my friend. 'I'm gonna miss'em' I thought 'and I'm not gonna want them to leave either'


	3. Chapter 3

Assassins in my room

Showering idiots

This came in my mind so decided to write. Here you Go!

I awoke from a night of chasing Ezio around a huge mall, shopping and climbing down from a three story window. I needed a shower as did the assassins. I woke up the smell of turkey bacon eggs and toast. "Alright, guys I gonna teach you how to bathe in the modern world. " okay see this" I point to the knob above the faucet. "H stands for hot and C stand for cold " "okay ' I hear Connor say behind me. " Pull the knob up for the water" the comes out making Ezio and Connor jump( not Altair). " Push this in for water to come out of the showerhead" I point as the water begins to flow out of the showerhead.

"But I still don't get it?" Ezio complains. "I'll show you" Altair continues "You step in here" Altair points " okay, next" Ezio asked. "This!" Altair says as he pushes the little knob and like that water shoots out on Ezio as he screams and jumps out of the shower "EEEKKKKK!" Connor breaks out laughing at the terrified (girly) scream from Ezio until tears start falling and he is rolling on the floor. "You were all like 'EEEKKKKK'" Connor says then continuing to rolling on the floor. After a couple of minutes of rolling on the floor and laughing I help Connor up and say "do you get it now?" He blushes and sighs "Yeah".

After the whole funny and embarrassing (for one) incident, I cooked Chicken Curry which Altair loved because of the spicy taste, Connor got used the hot, Spicy taste, But I had to add honey to Ezio's 'cause he did not like spicy foods at all apparently. So ended up adding more than just a dab but like the whole jar. But I didn't mind it, my mom and dad had left enough money for groceries and a night out each week for five people, guess they're getting old but I thank them secretly if they didn't how would I pay for the Assassins.

Little did I know that this would be the funniest and happiest summer I ever had.

Sorry so short! Please tell me what you think and what should be changed. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Assassins in my room

Breakfast the most important meal of the day

Review and give me more Ideas please! And Ill select a few and make a crazy random chap with your name on it and probably draw a picture on deviant art so Review!

Everybody had showered and was sort-of hungry so Tia and I made the most important meal of the day, Breakfast! (serving in up the assassins way from Spongebob) Tia cooked some sausage and I some pancakes. The hilarious part was that Ezio shoved so many pancakes in his mouth it looked like his head would explode! I nearly choked on a piece of pancake laughing so hard. Connor fell out of his chair then started slapping the floor with his hand while he began to tear. Then we all paused our insane laughing at the sight of Altair laughing and holding his stomach.

Then we all stopped(even Connor) watched in wonder as Ezio swallowed all of the pancakes in his mouth we all broke out in laughter while Ezio sat confused to the sudden burst of joy. He turned to look at Altair to see Altair wasn't just smiling But laughing Ezio started to cry then yelled "THE WORLD IS ENDING! How can you be so happy when life as we know it is slipping away" he ended in a whisper. "Why is the world ending Ezio" Connor asked very very confused at the sudden out burst "DON'T YOU SEE!?" He continued "ALTAIR SMILED AND LAUGHED AT THE SAME TIME ITS ALL OVER ALL THE HARD WORK WASTED!" "What hard wor" "WASTED! I TELL YOU! Its all gone bye bye " He cuts Connor off. My friend Tia grabs his arms and yell "THIS IS MADNESS" " MADNESS" I pause "THIS IS SPARTA" Altair face palms. "The world isn't going to end becau" "BOOM! Dead" Ezio cuts Altair off, and falls on the floor. Because his head hit the floor first, he knocked himself out. Connor breaks out laughing crying tears of joy and rolling on the floor. It was pretty funny, but he was out cold he could be out for hours so I sat him on the couch. And sat there with him for hours and he hasn't shown assign of waking up, is Ezio still with. . . . . .me.

Sorry it has been so long sense I wrote so here I am! Wanna be in the story send me that kind stuff y'know like what character are you most like so I can fit you in the story. I can only fit two or three people in the story F.Y.I at least one has to be a dude


End file.
